peter_jacksons_the_hobbitfandomcom-20200214-history
Ne-ula
Ne-ula was a dark-skinned human woman who was one of the Barangils that lived in Rhovanion during the late-Third Age. Like every member of her clan, Ne-ula lived in Esgaroth and settled with good terms with the Northrons that lived in the town. When Thórin Oakenshield and his company came to Esgaroth and revealed themselves, Ne-ula and her clan were very fond of the treasures and jewels that were in Erebor, and agreed to support the Dwarves in providing supplies for them to leave for the mountain. Although the Dwarves and their trusted burglar Bilbo Baggins accidently awoken Smaug, who believed that the people of Esgaroth were involved in the Dwarves' alliance, the angry dragon flew towards Esgaroth and burned the entire town. Ne-ula managed to flee with the survivors and gathered the wounded once the dragon met his demise by Bard Bowman, who managed to use the last Black Arrow to kill the dragon once and for all. Ne-ula and the Barangils pledged their loyalty to Bard for his bravery and followed their new leader to Dale. While settling in Dale, Ne-ula and her kin received food and supplies from the Elves of Mirkwood who have come to provide their aid, only to claim the lost gems that were never given to them by Thrór. Agreeing to serve in the alliance, Ne-ula was among those that served in Bard's army, but that was when Azog and his forces arrived. Fighting in the Battle of Five Armies, Ne-ula managed to survive and honored the fallen who were slain in the long battle. Biography One of the Barangils that lived in Rhovanion during the late-Third Age, Ne-ula was a member of an unknown clan that began to settle in Esgaroth and lived peacefully with some of the friendly Northrons that lived there. Ne-ula was aware of the old tales of Erebor and the prophecy of when a dwarf lord would return to the mountain and reclaim from Smaug, who had recently took it as his own that had happened a long time ago. Sometime in the year TA 2941, Ne-ula received word about a robbery that had happened and rallied with everyone in the streets to find out who the thieves were. Surprised they wer dwarves, Ne-ula and her family notice that the dwarf who spoke was revealed to be Thórin Oakenshield, the heir to reclaim the mountain from Smaug. As Thórin was destined to have Esgaroth rebuilt as it once was a long time ago, Ne-ula was among those that supported the dwarf since he would give his word to provide a share of Thrór's treasure hoard that had long remained in the mountain. The next day, Ne-ula and every citizen in Esgaroth bid their farewells to the Dwarves, who were now on their voyage to the mountain and prepare to fulfill the prophecy. Although the prophecy would involve the dwarves accidently awakening the beast when their burglar Bilbo Baggins was given the important task to find the Arkenstone. When Smaug believed that the people of Esgaroth, espically Ne-ula and her clan, were involved in helping the dwarves in trying to assassinate him as Erebor's ruler, he flew out of the mountain and made his way towards Esgaroth. Ne-ula noticed Smaug's arrivial and managed to escape during Esgaroth's destruction until Bard Bowman, a descendant of Girion, used the last Black Arrow to slay the beast. Following Esgaroth's destruction, Ne-ula rallied with all the survivors that have been gathering the wounded. She would eventually pledge her full support to Bard Bowman for his bravery in killing Smaug. Deciding to take shelter at the ruined city of Dale, Ne-ula and survivors joined forces with Thranduil Oropherion and his army who had arrived to take a claim of the gems in that mountain. She served in Bard's army to lay an attempted siege on the mountain, only for Azog and his forces that arrived. Ne-ula fought in the battle against the enemy and survived. With the war over, Ne-ula honored those that were slain in the battle. Behind the scenes *The character is played by actress Adebisi Riwanou. Appearances *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (First appearance) *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Category:Barangils Category:Battle of the Five Armies participants Category:Characters Category:Destruction of Esgaroth participants Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Residents of Dale Category:Residents of Esgaroth